Modern day automotive vehicles generally have power steering systems that reduce the input force required to turn or steer a vehicle. Though the power steering systems generally enable the operator to relatively easily turn a steering wheel, occasionally, various factors inhibit the operator's ability to turn the steering wheel. For example, if the load on the wheels of the vehicle is increased, particularly over the wheels of the vehicle that turn, such as by attaching a plow or blade to a front end of the vehicle, the assist provided by the power steering system may be inadequate. This may be exacerbated at slow vehicle speeds. In another example, if the operator is driving the vehicle off road, particularly over undulating or soft terrain, the assist provided by the power steering system of the vehicle may be inadequate or undesirably low. Accordingly, when a vehicle is frequently used under such challenging driving conditions it may be necessary or desirable to replace the vehicle power steering system with a new power steering system having an increased output torque. This can prove costly and extremely difficult or undesirable for many reasons, including, but not limited to, space constraints and nonconforming components.